In the World of Smash
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: The lives of the Smashers are always crazy. There's always something weird going on. And with new fighters adding to the insanity, you can see where this is going.
1. Chapter 1

**I know New Years past, but this takes place on New Years Day. Plus, this was suppose to be out on New Years, but I got sick and I had schoolwork and other stuff happened. At least it's up now. Plus, I had to update this to include Rosalina, Little Mac, and Greninja.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A New Year with New Smashers Part 1

It was an New Year in the Smash Castle and Master Hand has called everyone into the main foyer. "So, what-a do you think-a Master Hand is-a going to talk about-a?" said Mario. "I don't know, but I hope it was worth being woken up by Kirby." said Link while scratching his eyes. "Yay! Master Hand remembered-a!" yelled Luigi. "Luigi, we're-a twins and it's not-a our birthday." said Mario. "Oh." said Luigi. "Attention, Smashers. Today is the start of a New Year and-" said Master Hand before being interrupted. "Get on with it!" yelled Wario still in his pajamas and holding a teddy bear. "Fine. I am proud to say that 5 new Smashers are going to be joining us." said Master Hand. Just then, a kid in a red shirt with a giant 1 on it and shorts came in from a door behind Crazy Hand who was still sleeping on a couch. He had giant eyes and an innocent yet creepy smile on his face.

"Everyone, this is the Villager. He's from the Animal Crossing series." said Master Hand. "Hi, everyone!" said Villager. "He scares me." whispered Marth to Pit. "Same here." whispered Pit in reply. "Villager here is the mayor of the town New Leaf. He has trained himself to use his many skills in combat. Some of the equipment he uses are a butterfly net, a fishing rod, a shovel, a watering can, an axe, a slingshot, and a megaphone." said Master Hand. Nobody seemed really interested. "Oh, I almost forgot. Villager is able to pick up any of your projectiles and throw it back at you." said Master Hand. That grabbed everyone's attention. "Now, for a demonstration. Samus, come up here." said Master Hand. Samus got on the stage. "Now charge up your charge shot." said Master Hand. Samus did as instructed. She shot her charge shot straight at Villager, who then put his hand out, grabbed it, and stuffed it in his pocket. Everyone was shocked. Young Link spat out his glass of Lon Lon Milk on Ness. "Gross, dude!" said Ness. "Sorry." said Young Link. Snake, who was drinking a cup of coffee, also did a spit take, which hit Sonic in the eye. "AHHH! HOT COFFEE!" yelled Sonic as his ran to Dr. Mario to fix his eye. "That breaks the laws of physics!" said R.O.B. "How is that even possible?!" said Samus. "I dunno. It's just natural to me. I mean, back in New Leaf, I was constantly picking stuff up. Either that or Nintendo Logic." said Villager who then took out Samus's charge shot and casually tossed it over his shoulder, which got reflected by a mirror. The shot was then heading for Fox who put up his Reflector in time. The shot flew to Zelda who then deflected it with Nayru's Love. It then flew toward Mario, Falco, Wolf, Dr. Mario who was done treating Sonic's eye, and Pit, who all reflected it before it being absorbed by Lucas's PSI Magnet. "Thanks Lucas." said Toon Link, who almost got hit by the blast. "Hehe... Sorry." said Villager sheepishly.

"Anyway, our second new Smasher is a robot that many people wanted to join us-" said Master Hand before being interrupted again. "It is Sukapon?" said Mr. Game and Watch. "You mean that fighter robot who thought he was a comedian from that old game, Joy Mech Fight?" said R.O.B. "Only you two nerds would know that." said Wolf. "Hey!" shouted G&amp;W and R.O.B. "Um, no. The robot joining us is Mega Man." said Master Hand. "What?!" yelled most of the other Smashers. "Yeah!" shouted Snake and Sonic, who were happy knowing that they weren't the only third party characters, especially that the character Capcom sent to fight on their behalf was the Blue Bomber himself. Mega Man then burst through the ceiling and when he landed, the Stage Start Theme from Mega Man 2 played. "I told you we weren't doing that stunt. Now I have to repair that." said Master Hand. "Can't you just fix it with hand magic or something?" said Mega Man. "Exactly. And do you know how much energy goes into hand magic?" said Master Hand. "I probably don't want to know." said Mega Man. "Anyway, I'm Mega Man, but you knew that already. As you know, I'll be joining all of you in the next Super Smash Bros. And I know what you're all wondering, which of my many powers I get from the countless Robot Masters I've defeated will I be using in melees or brawls or whatever it's being called this time around. Well, most of my moves are from my early adventures (Mega Man 1-3), but I will have some moves from my more recent adventures. (Mega Man 4-10)" said Mega Man to everyone before sitting on the couch with Villager. (Crazy Hand woke up and went to get some breakfast. Why do hands need to eat? How should I know?) "Wait a minute... Ice Man?!" yelled Mega Man as he saw Popo. "Wait, I'm not-" said Popo before almost being hit by Mega Man's charge shot. Popo then started to run with Mega Man chasing him. "Don't worry Popo! I'm coming to save you!" yelled Nana chasing after Mega Man. Everyone was silent until Master Hand continued speaking.

"Our next Smasher is a trainer from Wii Fit-" said Master Hand before being interrupted for the third time. "That dumb exercise game?" said Bowser. "You could-a really use that." said Wario. "Speak for yourself." said King Dedede. "You shouldn't be-a talking, Tubby!" yelled Wario in response. "Tubby?" said Dedede as a tear rolled down his cheek. But then, he got angry. "NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!" yelled Dedede before he tackled Wario and proceeded to beat him up. There was an awkward silence before Master Hand continued to speak. "Anyway, what I was trying to say before was that the female Wii Fit Trainer is our third new Smasher." said Master Hand, ignoring King Dedede continuing to beat up Wario. Said trainer then got on stage. "Hello everyone, I'm the Wii Fit Trainer. Now, you're all probably wondering why I was chosen. Well, Master Hand wanted more female characters as Smashers as well as a wild card no one will expect. I happened to fit both qualities." said WFT. "And for the whole two or three of you who actually play Wii Fit to stay in shape, you know that I'm an extreme health nut and I'll be more than happy to help change any of your unhealthy habits whenever you like it or not." she continued. "She better not touch my chocolate." thought Lucario. "She better not touch my candy." thought Meta Knight. "She better not touch my cakes." thought Peach. "Okay, you can sit down miss um..." said Master Hand not knowing the Wii Fit Trainer's real name. "You can just call me the Wii Fit Trainer. I was never one for names." said WFT.

* * *

**Well, you like it? I hope you do since it took me almost five months to finish this. **

**Anyway, enough about my laziness. Rosalina, Little Mac, and Greninja are going to be in Part 2**

**That's all folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2. Enjoy.**

**Because of the lack of reviews I got, I have no idea if you guys like this or not. Also, if you saw problems in the last chapter, I have no idea of knowing them and fixing them. I want your opinions so I know if people like my writing and ways I can improve this story.**

**I would also like to mention that Zelda and Skeik are the same person in this story, but the two take turns on who gets to be the one in control. If you're confused, Zelda has multi-personality disorder here, with Skeik being the other personality.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A New Year with New Smashers Part 2

"Our next Smasher is some one from the Mushroom Kingdom..." said Master Hand before getting interrupted by guesses from the Mario characterbs. "Is it Junior?" said Bowser. "No. It's-a my wingman, Waluigi!" said Wario. "My bet is Paper Mario." said Yoshi. "You're all incorrect. It's Rosalina." said Master Hand. The princess of the cosmos then materialized in front of everyone. A yellow Luma also flew in from the hole in the ceiling Mega Man made. "I am Rosalina. I don't have much to say except that I'm glad to be with all of you for the next Smash Brothers game." said Rosalina.

_Meanwhile, in Sarasaland..._

"WHAT!? ROSALINA GOT IN SMASH!?" yelled Daisy as she read the e-mail from Rosalina. "First Super Mario 3D World, now Smash Bros! What's next?! Luigi?!" she continued.

_Back with the Smashers..._

"It's-a nice to-a see you again, Rosalina." said Mario. "The pleasure is mine." replied Rosalina. "Hi Mario! Hi Luigi! Hi Yoshi!" said Luma. "Nice to see you again." replied Yoshi. Luma then started playing with Kirby. "Awww. My little Luma already has a new friend." said Rosalina. "Wait, why did you bring a Luma here?" said Bowser. "Luma is going to fight beside me. I guess you can say he's my partner." said Rosalina. "You mean like Nana and I?" said Popo. "Correct." said Rosalina.

"Anyway, our next newcomer is a highly requested character..." Master Hand managed to get out before getting barraged with guesses. "It's Ridley, isn't it?" said Samus. "It's Dixie!" said Diddy Kong. "It's-a Waluigi!" said Wario. "Am I coming back?" said Mewtwo. "Is it Toon Zelda?" said Zelda before turning into Skeik. "You mean Tetra?" Skeik said before turning back into Zelda. "Shut it, Sheik!" said Zelda. "It's got to be Chrom." said Marth. "It's Little Mac." said Captain Falcon. "You're actually correct. It is Little Mac." said Master Hand. The boxer walked through a hole in the wall he punched through. "Great. Now, I need to replace a wall too." said Master Hand. "Okay, everyone. You all know I'm Little Mac and that I'm a boxer, which is the main reason people thought I should be here. However, I originally didn't want to be here until Donkey Kong challenged me to a boxing match. I won, but aside from Mike Tyson, he was probably my toughest opponent." said Mac. "Did you really box with Little Mac?" asked Roy to DK. "Yep. I still enjoyed even though I lost." replied the gorilla. "Anyway, when I learned that DK was a Smasher, my coach, Doc Louis, suggested I sign up to become a Smasher. Who knew a lot of fans wanted me here." said Mac before sitting down with the other newcomers.

"Our sixth newcomer is a Pokemon from the Kalos region..." Master Hand said before pausing because he knows that if he continued, he'd just get interrupted by guesses from the peanut gallery. Then there was a whole minute of silence before some one spoke up. "So, who is it?" said Ganondorf. "No one's going to guess? Okay then, the newcomer is Greninja. The ninja Pokemon then appeared in a puff of smoke. "Um... Hi." said the ninja frog. "I'm sorry. I'm not to good at talking with others. I was trained to be quiet ever since birth. You know how ninjas are supposed to be silent fighters." Greninja continued. "You sound funny." said Yoshi. "How about you try talking with your tongue wrapped around your neck." replied Greninja. "Point taken." said Yoshi.

"Our next newcomer is..." said Master Hand before getting interrupted by Red. "Hold up, Master Hand. I have something to say." said Red as he climbed on stage. "My fellow Smashers, I am leaving to start a new journey through the Pokemon Regions. Looking back on my losses to Ethan, Lyra, Nate, and Rosa, as well as fighting along side you guys have taught me that I still have a lot to learn. I'll be heading for Johto tomorrow. I'll also be leaving Squirlte, Ivysaur, and Charizard here. I'll miss you all and I will write to you guys sometimes. Charizard has agreed to fill in for me for the upcoming tournament. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'll be sure to come back a Pokemon Master." said Red. The Pokemon Trainer then walked off stage and to his room. "Red's leaving?!" said Pikachu. "Well it does explain why he was packing yesterday." said Lucario.

* * *

**The Mii Fighters, Palutina, Pac Man, Robin, and Lucina are hopefully going to be in Part 3.**

**Also, just because Red's leaving doesn't mean he's no longer in the story. Time to time again I may write some chapters which will be like letters from Red to the Smashers about what he's been up to.**

**That's all folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's part 3. Enjoy.**

**Smash for 3DS is almost here! Only about one month left and with all these leaks and speculations, the hype is real.**

**Also, I decided not to include the Miis here since they're customization characters and I am too lazy to make Mii characters for these story.**

**One last thing, I am including the other Villagers, the male Wii Fit Trainer, and the female Robin here. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A New Year with New Smashers Part 3

"Our next newcomer is- wait. I'll just let her introduce herself to all of you." said Master Hand. A pillar of light then shined through the hole in the ceiling. The goddess of light (and trolling) then descended through the light. "Lady Palutena?! What are you doing here?" said Pit. "After seeing you fight in Brawl, I decided I wanted to join Super Bash Sisters!" said Palutena. "You mean Smash Brothers?" said Pit. "Oh right." said Palutena. "What would your move set be anyway, Lady Palutena? The only time I've seen you fight was when the Chaos Kin was controlling you." said Pit. "Remember all those powers I used to help you in Uprising." said Palutena. "Oh." said Pit.

"Our next newcomer is a third-party character, and before anyone says anything, it's not Cloud. It's not Klonoa. It's not Lloyd Irving. It's-" said Master Hand before the newcomer burst through the wall, leaving another hole in his wake. A yellow circle is seen before turning into Pac-Man. "Pac!" yelled Mr. Game and Watch. "Game and Watch!" said Pac-Man. "Nice to see you, buddy." said Game and Watch. "It's nice to be here, pal." said Pac-Man. Pac-Man's stomach then rumbled. "Hey, I'm getting hungry." said Pac. "Me too." said Kirby. "Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" said Yoshi. Then, Kirby, Yoshi, and Pac-Man all ran to the kitchen. "He hasn't changed a bit." said Game and Watch to everyone else.

"Now, our next two newcomers are from Fire Emblem. The newest one to be exact." said Master Hand. With that said, the newcoming duo teleported into the room. One of them looked a lot like Marth, but looked even more feminine then he did. The sword on her hilt was also different from Marth's Falchion. She was also cradling something. The other figure was a man wearing a cloak and had white hair. He had a Levin Sword in one hand and a Thoron Tome in the other. "May I introduce Princess Lucina of the Kingdom of Ylisse and her husband and the Grandmaster Tactician of Ylisse, Robin." said Master Hand. The first thing they noticed was Marth and Ike. "Is that the Hero-King himself?!" said Lucina. "And the Radiant Hero of legend?!" said Robin. "Hey! What about me?!" whined Roy. "It is an honor to be in your presence, great ancestor." said Lucina. "Ancestor?" said Marth in confusion. "She means that you are her great great great great great..." said Robin as he was trying to calculate all the generations between Lucina and Marth.

_One hour later..._

"...great great great grandfather." finished Robin. Everyone else was asleep. Kirby, Yoshi, and Pac-Man walked into the room. "That was a good, hardy breakfast!" said Yoshi. "You said it!" said Kirby. "Who know Crazy Hand was a good cook." said Yoshi. "Why is everyone asleep?" asked Pac-Man. "Hold it. I got this." said Kirby as he inhaled a microphone and transformed into Mike Kirby. "WAKE UP!" yelled Kirby. Everyone one then woke up (and became temporarily deaf.) When everyone regained their hearing, Robin and Lucina continued their talk with Marth and Ike. A small yawn was heard from the bundle in Lucina's arm. "Oh, look who's awake." cooed Lucina to the baby. "What's with the baby?" asked Ike. "This is our daughter, Morgan." said Robin. Everyone then released a collective "Awww...".

"Anyway, our next newcomer is Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles." said Master Hand. Shulk then walked through the hole Little Mac made and walked up on the stage. "Hello everyone!" said Shulk in his British accent. "Question, how are you different from the other sword users here?" said Olimar, noticing the large red blade on Shulk's back. "The Mondo is no mere sword. It allows me to increase one of my stats in exchange of lowing another. It also has a longer reach then most swords and allows me to see the future." said Shulk. "See the future? Ha, as if." said Ganondorf. Shulk's eyes then glowed blue. His eyes then stopped glowing. "Well, you're about to get hit by a giant fist in three, two, one..." said Shulk. On cue, Crazy Hand burst through the wall behind Ganondorf, sending him flying into another wall. "HI EVERYONE!" said Crazy Hand. "Believe me now?" said Shulk. "Yes." said Ganondorf before sliding off the wall. Dr. Mario then dragged him away to fix him.

* * *

**This should be the last of the newcomer intro chapters unless there are still some more newcomers Sakurai's hiding. Several characters have been rumored to be in leaks. These characters are Bowser Jr., Dark Pit, the Duck Hunt Dog, Dixie Kong, Ridley, Impa, the Mach Rider, and the Chorus Men. Wario, Mr. Game and Watch, Ganondorf, Falco, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Ness, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo are supposed to be returning, according to other leaks. If any of these characters just so happen to be in, I'm going to have to type up something for them. These leaks do seen very accurate and with Shulk's reveal, this basically confirms that the leak is real since Shulk's artwork on the Smash website and Shulk's portrait in the leaks match perfectly. **

**Though, many people say that this leaked roster is incomplete since the last two rows don't match up to the others and the weird placement of the some of the characters. I've heard rumors of someone leaking the full roster with five characters that weren't on the original leak. These characters are Dixie Kong, Wolf, Ridley, Mewtwo, and the Chorus Men. I'm not sure if this leak is real, but I'm completely okay with it (minus Lucas and the Ice Climbers being cut.) Anyway, enough about leaks. If you want to hear more about them, look them up on YouTube or the Smash Boards website.**

**Now, about Morgan...**

**Morgan is the future child of the avatar (Robin) in Awakening. Morgan will always be the opposite gender of Robin. Robin can marry anyone of the opposite gender. For male Robin, he can marry any female character and they become Morgan's mother. This includes other future kids, like Lucina. I decided to pair Robin and Lucina because the pairing is popular with Fire Emblem fans and it makes more sense then most pairings I've seen that includes Samus, Ike, Marth, Zelda, Peach, or Pit in some way.**

**That's all folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's part 4. Enjoy.**

**Smash for 3DS is out in Japan! And the final roster is revealed! Ness, Jigglypuff, Falco, Ganondorf, Mr. Game and Watch, Dr. Mario, Wario, and R.O.B. are all back! Bowser Jr., Duck Hunt Dog, and Dark Pit are all confirmed!**

**And now, a moment of silence for all the characters that didn't make it.**

**For the Ice Climbers**

**For Lucas**

**For Wolf**

**For Snake**

**For Squirtle**

**For Ivysaur**

**For Mewtwo**

**For Roy (not Roy Koopa, he's already in)**

**For Pichu**

**For Young Link**

**For Ridley**

**For Dixie Kong**

**For King K. Rool**

**For Isaac**

**For the Chorus Men**

**For any other character you may or may haven't wanted to get in that I didn't mention by name.**

**One last thing, along with the other Villagers, the male Wii Fit Trainer, and the female Robin; Alph and the Koopalings are also going to appear here. **

**Also, Master Core is also going to be appearing as well. If you don't already know, Master Core is the surprise Sakurai mentioned when he was talking about what would happen on higher difficulties in Classic Mode. I'm not sure when I will include him, though. And speaking of Master Core, are we going to get Crazy Core in SSB5?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A New Year with New Smashers Part 4

"Our next newcomer is-" said Master Hand before an airship crashed into the ceiling. "Oh come on!" yelled Master Hand. "On the bright side, maybe this will encourage you to get this room redesigned." said Crazy Hand. "Hey, that's one of my airships!" said Bowser. A small Koopa then fell out of the ship. "Junior!" yelled Bowser as he ran to his son. "Bowser has a son?" said Wolf. "Surprised me too when I found out. By the way, what did I miss?" said Dedede who was beating up Wario up until now. Speaking of Wario, he was in a full body cast. Dr. Mario just finished patching him up. "Daddy!" yelled Bowser Jr. as he ran into his father's arms. "You made it into Smash?" asked Bowser. "Yeah. I got my Clown Car and everything. Also, my brothers and sister also got invited." said Junior. On cue, the Koopalings also fell out of the airship. "I knew Bowser had a son, but not 8 kids." said Ganondorf. "All of them were adopted except Junior." said Bowser. The seven Koopa Kids then walked up to Bowser and joined in the family reunion. Bowser then walked on the stage with his children to introduce them to everyone. "Alright, as you can guess, these 8 are my children." said Bowser. He then walked up to Ludwig. "This is Ludwig." said Bowser. "Pleasure to make all of your acquaintances." said Ludwig. "This is Lemmy" said Bowser. "Hiya, everyone!" said Lemmy as he was bouncing on his ball. "This is Roy." said Bowser. "But I'm Roy!" said Fire Emblem Roy. "I'm gonna enjoy poundin' all o ya on the battlefield!" said Roy Koopa. "This is Iggy." said Bowser. "I can count all the way to potato!" said Iggy. "I can count to potato too! Watch! One, T, Pie, Fourth Wall, Heavy, Mama Luigi..." said Crazy Hand as he counted on his fingers. "Great. Now there's two of them." said Charizard. "This is Wendy." said Bowser. "Hi, I guess." said Wendy. "This is Morton." said Bowser. "I so great to be here. I always dreamed of being here. Maybe I'll have a chance at beating the Mario Bros. I am so going to beat them." said Morton before rambling some more. "Shut up!" yelled the other six Koopalings and Bowser Jr. "This is Larry." said Bowser. "This is going to be so much fun!" said Larry. "And lastly, this is Junior." said Bowser. "It is awesome that we made it. Some were so close." said Bowser Jr.

_Meanwhile, outside..._

"How could this happen to me?! I made my mistakes-" yelled Chrom. "Take it easy, I almost made it too and I got over it." said Ridley. "Let it out." said one of the Chorus Kids. "You're among friends." said King K. Rool. "There's always next Smash." said Isaac. "In the meantime, who wants to play some Project M?" said Geno. "Count me in!" said Krystal.

_Back inside..._

"Next, we have another wild card, the Duck Hunt Dog!" said Master Hand. The Dog and Duck came in and walked on stage. "Hey everyone! I can't believe I made it!" said the dog. "You wouldn't have made it without me." said the duck. "Whatever." said the dog. "Hey! Are you two partner fighters too?" said Nana. "Like us and Rosalina and Luma?" said Popo. "Yeah. And the 3DS can actually handle us!" said the duck. "Hey!" yelled both Ice Climbers.

"And our last newcomer is..." said Master Hand before pausing. Dark Pit then flew in (you can thank Viridi for deciding to grant him his Power of Flight). "Pitoo!" said Pit. "I told you not to call me that!" said Dark Pit. "You got a dark version too?" said Link. "Yeah. He was accidentally made when I broke the Mirror of Truth." said Pit. "Let me guess, you're going to be another clone character?" said Donkey Kong. "In terms of special attacks, yes, but since Pitstain decided to change up his fighting style, I decided to copy his Brawl moves." said Dark Pit. "Well, nice to see you made it, Pitoo!" said Pit. "Stop calling me that!" yelled Dark Pit.

Then, a bus crashed into a wall. "Really?!" yelled Master Hand. The doors opened and seven other Villagers, a male Wii Fit Trainer, a female Robin, and Alph came out. "John!" the seven other Villagers said as they ran to Villager, who will now be referred to as John. "Hey everyone! You all made it too?" asked John. "Yeah!" they all said. "Are they you're siblings?" asked Toon Link. "Yep. Everyone, meet Josh, James, Jake, Jamie, Jesse, Julie, and Jessica." said John as he pointed out his brothers and sisters. "And I thought I had a big family." said Bowser Jr. "You in too, bro?" said the female Wii Fit Trainer. "Of course I did, sis." said the male Wii Fit Trainer. "Are you supposed to be a genderbend of me?" said male Robin. "No, I'm from the Outrealms. More specifically, an alternative universe where you were born a girl." said female Robin. "Outrealms?" said male Robin. "And apparently visited the Outrealms more often. By the way, who'd you marry?" said female Robin. "Lucina." answered male Robin. "I married Chrom." said female Robin. "Are you Captain Olimar?" said Alph. "Yeah. Why?" said Olimar. "I found your video journals! I have so many questions for you." said Alph. "Oh boy." said Olimar. His Pikmin, Steve, Bob, and Joe, didn't want to answer questions. It took them all four hours to answer the questions of Olimar's kids and wife.

* * *

**Now, about the character roster...**

**For the most part, I'm more than okay with it. I really like the inclusion of Villager, Little Mac, Greninja, Palutena, Robin, Shulk, Bowser Jr., and Duck Hunt Dog. It's also nice to see Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Game and Watch, Ganondorf, Wario, Falco, Ness, and even Dr. Mario come back. Though there were some I wished did make it. For veterans, it's sad Mewtwo, Roy, Ice Climbers, Lucas, Wolf, and Snake didn't return. For newcomers, characters that didn't make it that I wanted in were Ridley, the Chorus Men, Dixie Kong, King K. Rool, Chrom, Isaac, Tetra, Zoroark, and Paper Mario. I guess there's always next Smash.**

**By the way, here is the name goes to each Villager:**

**Male with red 1 shirt: John**

**Female with pink floral dress: Jessica**

**Male in yellow 6 shirt: Josh**

**Female in green dress: Jamie**

**Male in blue and while shirt: James**

**Female in blue and yellow striped dress: Julie**

**Male in purple 4 shirt: Jake**

**Female in lime-green dress: Jesse**

**That's all folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, welcome back to a new chapter of this!**

**Master Core is joining the Smashers and the Hands in the Smash Castle (cause the mansion is so cliché at this point)!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Master Core**

"Okay, now that all the newcomers are here-" said Master Hand before a wormhole suddenly appeared in the room. Everyone started to panic. "What is that!?" yelled Fox. "It's not a black hole for sure!" said Mega Man. "It appears to be a wormhole!" said Rosalina as she was cradling Luma. "A wormhole?!" said Sonic. "We're all-a gong to die!" yelled Luigi. "We're not-a going to-a die, Luigi!" said Mario. "Hey, I think something's coming out of it!" said Shulk. "I see it too!" said male Robin. What appeared to be a Smash Ball come out of the wormhole.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." said Kirby. "Could it be?" said Master Hand. The Smash Ball then flew to the Hands. "It's nice to see you boys again." it said. "It can talk?!" said Peach. "Father!" the hands said as they "hugged" their father. "Father?" said John. "Oh. Father, these are the Smashers. Everyone, this is our Father, the Master Core." said Master Hand. "Um, hello. I'm-a Mario." said Mario as he put up his hand for a hand shake. Master Core then flew to the plumber and some black particles startled pouring out of him. The particles surrounded the core before taking a form very similar to Mario. He had Mario's exact shape, but was pitch black and had, was slightly bigger and taller, and shadowy aura coming off of him. He then shook Mario's hand. "Nice-a to meet-a you!" said Master Core in Mario's voice and accent, but it was distorted and had an echo effect. Everyone was shocked.

"What?" said Master Core. "Why-a did you transform-a into a copy of me?" said Mario. "I have-a the ability to transform into four different forms. My Sapien, Scorpion, and Sabres are all-a too big to fit in the castle and I was just-a in my Source form. So, that-a leaves my Simulacrum form, which transforms me-a into one of you." said Master Core. "Wait, so you can transform into any of us?" said Pikachu. "Yes." said Master Core after he transformed into Link.

"So, Father, what brings you here?" asked Master Hand. "Who said I ever left?" said Master Core after transforming into Sonic. "What do you mean?" said Crazy Hand. "Remember that flowing sphere under Battlefield in Melee and Brawl? That was me. And before you ask, I was just observing the fighters you brought it." said Master Core as he shifted into his copy of Pit mid-sentence. "So, you're been watching us the whole time?" said Pikachu. "Correct!" Master Core said as he transformed into Samus. "But why do you need to transform into weird shadow copies of us?" asked Ness. "Well, as I said, most of my other forms are too big to fit here. Only my Source form and by taking on all of your forms can I actually fit inside the castle without destroying it." said Master Core after switching to his shadow form of Mega Man. "Wait, how can you turn into us?" said Little Mac. "You haven't seen us fight in Smash yet." said Palutena. "That doesn't mean I haven't seen you guys fight before." said Master Core, now in Wii Fit Trainer form.

"So, you can became anyone of us?" asked Toon Link. "Yes, why do you ask?" replied Master Core as he shifted into his copy of Shulk. "Can you show us the rest of them?" asked Kirby, who, like some of the other Smashers, were curious to see what Master Core's forms would like for some of the more unusual Smashers. "Okay, who do you want to see me be?" asked Master Core, now in his Lucina form. "The Ice Climbers." said Pichu. Master Core split in two. One became Popo while the other became Nana. The real Ice Climbers walked up to Master Core for a comparison. "Wow." said Nana. "You really pay attention to detail." said Popo. "Thanks." replied Master Core, but both halves of his Ice Climbers form said it in complete harmony. "How about Olimar and his Pikmin?" asked Diddy. In Olimar form, he had three shadow versions of Steve, Bob, and Joe. "How about us?" asked the Duck Hunt Dog. Master Core, like the Ice Climbers, was in two due to taking the form of both the dog and the duck on his shoulder. "How about Rosalina and her Luma?" asked Jessica. "Okay, I guess that's enough. I think I should at least talk to my sons first before we can continue this. Shall we, boys?" said Master Core in Rosalina form, where, like the Ice Climbers and the Duck Hunt Dog and Duck, Luma repeated at the same time. "Yes father." said the Hands. Master Core reverted back to his Source form and him and the Hands floated into a different room. "Well, the castle just got a whole lot weirder." said Link. "Yep." replied Mario.

* * *

**One last thing, SMASH FOR 3DS IS OUT IN AMERICA!**

**That's all folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, welcome back to a new chapter of this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Strange Case of Princess Zelda and Ms. Sheik**

It was morning in the Smash Castle. The SSB4 newcomers were starting to get the jest of everything. Everything was normal for their standards. Well, almost everything. Zelda and her alter ego persona, Sheik, were fighting again, this time over what they should have for breakfast. Some of the newcomers were just staring at the Hylain Princess/Sheikah Warrior as she constantly transformed between the two as they yelled each other which, to them, looked like Zelda had gone crazy and was yelling and hitting herself.

"Is she alright?" asked the female Robin. "Yep." replied Link as he drank from his "World's Best Hero" mug. "So, this is normal, right?" asked Little Mac. "Yes." replied Ganondorf who was also drinking a cup of coffee, but it said "World's Best Villain" on it. "Why is she yelling at herself?" asked Mega Man. "Oh yeah, you guys haven't met Sheik yet." said Peach. "Sheik?" said Greninja. "Sheik is Zelda's alternate persona that she adopted when Ocarina of Time Ganondorf kidnapped Ocarina of Time Zelda. That Zelda escaped and became Sheik and has been secretly helping the Ocarina of Time Link. The Skeik persona was rare and only ever transferred to our Zelda and the Hyrule Warriors Zelda." said Marth. "How do you know that?" asked Link. "There's something called reading, you know.

Later that day...

"Oh Samus, I don't know what to do about Sheik." said Zelda to Samus. "We got along well at first, and now we're constantly fighting." Zelda continued. Samus just sat there, not speaking. "Are you even listening?!" yelled Zelda. "Hi Zelda." said Samus in her Zero Suit as she walked by. "Hi Samus." replied Zelda. She then realized that she was talking to Samus's empty suit and that said suit can now move on its own. "Samus, hold up." said Zelda. "What?" asked Samus. "How did you get your suit to move on its own?" asked Zelda. "That Shulk kid helped me install an AI clip in my suit since Master Core told the hands to not have characters who change forms." explained Samus. "That explains why Red left, but what about me and Sheik? asked Zelda. "I think Dr. Mario built something to separate you too. In fact, told me to tell you." said Samus.

Meanwhile, in Zelda's subconscious...

"You here that, Sheik? We're going to be free!" said Zelda. "I can finally have my own body!" replied Sheik.

The next day...

"Okay, I'm starting to have regrets about this." said Zelda noticing large laser above her head in the pod chamber of the machine. "Me too." said Sheik. "Non-a-sence! This device is-a completely safe-a." replied Dr. Mario. "Doctor, are you sure this will work?" asked Zelda. "Haha! I have no idea!" said Dr. Mario as he pulled a lever, activating the machine. Zelda then got shocked my the laser while constantly changing to Sheik and back. "I thought you said this was safe!" shouted Sheik in pain. "Would-a you two got in if I told-a you it was extremely painful?" said Dr. Mario.

After a few minutes, Doc got tired of the screaming and turned the machine off. The pod door open. "My head hurts." said Zelda as she stumbled out. "I need to lie down." said Sheik, now separate from Zelda. "Hey, it-a worked!" exclaimed Dr. Mario. "It worked?" said the newly separated Smashers said before looking at each other. "It worked!" shouted the two in excitement. "I am a genius." said Dr. Mario.

* * *

**Sorry if this one's kind of bad or seems rushed. I've been trying to get this out for a while.**

**That's all folks!**


	7. Letters from Red 1

**Hey everybody, welcome back to a new chapter of this!**

**Happy holidays, everyone!**

**Happy sixth day (sorry if I'm wrong) of Hanukkah!**

**Merry (almost) Christmas!**

**Happy (almost) Kwanzaa!**

**Happy (almost) New Year!**

**Here's our first letter from Red, wishing the Smashers happy holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Letters from Red: Happy Holidays**

"Hey guys! We got a letter from Red!" said Squirtle holding an envelope. "I wanna see!" said Ivysaur. "Let me open it." said Charizard. Charizard tore open the envelope and toke out the letter. "What's it say?" said both Squirtle and Ivysaur as they got on Charizard's shoulders to see.

"Dear Everyone, I made it to Johto to safety. I got a Cyndaquil for my starter. I named him Ignatius. I also caught a Mareep, who I named Artemis. Ignatius is kind of a hothead, kinda like you, Pyro (Red's nickname for Charizard). Artemis is a bit cold and snarky, but she's starting to warm up to me." read Charizard.

"Nice to see Red's doing fine." said Squirtle. "Looks like we have some new friends." said Charizard. "Can I continue?" said Ivysaur. "Sure." replied Charizard.

"I just got my first Gym badge in Violet City. The Gym Leader, Falkner, specializes in Flying Types. I wish you guys could be here. I'd know you'd like to see the Sprout Tower, Blossom (Ivysaur's nickname). I miss you guys sometimes. Sometimes I feel I shouldn't have left." read Ivysaur.

"He misses us." said Charizard. "Of course he does." said Ivysaur. "Can I finish it?" asked Squirtle. "Go right ahead." said Ivysaur.

"You guys will probably get this letter around the holidays, so Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Pyro, Blossom, and Mikey (Squirtle's nickname), I love you guys and best wishes to you three and the rest of the Smashers, especially the newcomers I've yet to meet person. Happy Holidays, Pokemon Trainer Red." read Squirtle.

"Happy holidays to you too, Red." said Squirtle. "He even remembered the nicknames he gave to us." said Ivysaur. "How about we show this to the others?" said Charizard. "Yeah!" replied the other two Pokemon.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this.**

**Also, in this story, all the Pokemon except Jigglypuff and Ivysaur are male.**

**Enjoy the time you get to spend with your families and hopefully none of you are sick for the holidays. I got the flu after Christmas last year. It sucked.**

**Also, the nicknames for some of Red's Pokemon are a bit of foreshadowing to the names of some characters in a Pokemon story I'm working on. Maybe you already know who Artemis and Pyro could be.**

**That's all folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody, welcome back to a new chapter of this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Don't Touch Lucario's Chocolate Part 1**

Lucario was in his room and was hungry. So, he went to get a chocolate from his not so secret stash, only to find it empty. "What?" said Lucario. He then checked his other nine stashes, growing more mentally unstable with every empty stash. After seeing the last one empty, he pretty much snapped. "WHO TOUCHED MY CHOCOLATE?! CHOCOLATE?! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" yelled Lucario.

Later that day...

Several angry Smashers were yelling outside the hands' office. "Someone toke all of my cake!" yelled Peach. "Someone toke my fried chicken!" yelled Ike. "Our candy has been stolen!" yelled Kirby and Meta Knight. "CHOCOLATE!" yelled Lucario. Crazy Hand burst through the wall. "Crazy, there's something called a door." said Master Hand. "That's not important! Someone touched my sugar!" yelled Crazy Hand. "You were robbed too?" said Yoshi. "We need to do something about this! Whoever this is toke all my chili dogs!" said Sonic. "How dare someone take all our junk food!" said Wario. "But first, we need to know who did it." said Mr. Game and Watch. Greninja suddenly poofed in with a puff of smoke. "It was the Wii Fit Trainers. I saw them carry large sacks of food and threw them into R.O.B.'s Subspace Generator. The female trainer said something about doing it for the good of everyone's health and the two hi-fived before going to start their yoga class." said Greninja. "Those two are dead!" said King Dedede. "Let's teach them not to mess with our food!" said Bowser. "Yeah! Who's with me?!" said Crazy Hand. "I AM!" yelled everyone except Lucario who was screaming about his missing chocolate.

Elsewhere, the Wii Fit Trainers were finishing up their yoga class. "And we're done." said female Wii Fit Trainer. "If only some of the other Smashers were like you guys. We had to confiscate and dispose of all the junk food in the castle to at least have everyone eating healthy." said male Wii Fit Trainer. "Wait, you did what?" said Captain Falcon. "We toke all the unhealthy food in the castle and threw it into Subspace." said female Wii Fit Trainer. "Bad idea. I've been here since the beginning and I know some of the Smashers can be a bit crazy over their sweets and meats." said Samus. "Yeah. One time Doc Louis almost pummeled me in a sparring match when I punched his chocolate bar out of his hand." said Little Mac. "Everyone's probably looking for you two so they can beat the protein bars out of you." said Marth. "CHOCOLATE!" yelled Lucario from the other side of the castle. "It seems Lucario is one of them. Lucario can see where everyone is through aura. Trust me, he will find you and he will hunt you down. I speak from experience." said Snake. "What do you mean by experience?" asked Palutena. "Well..." said Snake before he toke his story.

_Flashback..._

Snake was hiding in a box eating some of Lucario's chocolate. "Tasty." said Snake between bites. Lucario then picked up and threw the box, revealing Snake. "CHOCOLATE!" screamed Lucario.

_Two hours later..._

Snake was lying on the ground, badly beaten and unconscious. Snake tried running and calling for help but Lucario knocked him out mid-codec. "Snake, do you copy?! Snake?! SNAAAAAAAKE?!" yelled Colonel.

_Back to reality..._

"...And then I woke up in Dr. Mario's office. The Doc said my legs were broken and it would take a while to heal. That was also why I couldn't be in the latest Smash Bros. tournament. I could reapply, but after seeing all the paperwork Mewtwo had to fill in to get back, I'm reconsidering." said Snake. The Wii Fit Trainers looked at each other and did a nervous swallow, realizing what they brought upon themselves.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this.**

**For the record, I have nothing against Wii Fit Trainer aside from her amiibo being either impossible to find in stores or extremely overpriced on the internet. This was all in the name of comedy.**

**That's all folks!**


End file.
